


Созвездие Лебедя

by Semolina (gentianviolet), WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, Constellations, Digital Art, Gen, WTF Figure Skating 2021, Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Арт, оригинальный размер 2352*1825, вес 1,02Мб
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Созвездие Лебедя

**Author's Note:**

> По умолчанию все ссылки на АО3 открываются в той же вкладке

[](https://i.ibb.co/2yJgcVG/swan.jpg)


End file.
